Un tigre, una fotografía y un chocolate
by Placeba
Summary: Ella le veía. Quizás por reflejo. Quizás porque aún le costaba asimilar que se había ido con esa persona. Tal vez para no confundirse e imaginarle como Andrea, aunque aquello fuera físicamente imposible. Dejó el campamento sin mirar atrás y, de una manera u otra, terminó largándose con él. ¿Que pasaría si la hermana que murió no fuera Amy? One-shoot.


_Hola! He vuelto con mi Relato número diez (emoción) realmente no esperaba subir tantos y me sorprende mis ganas de seguir escribiendo, aprendiendo, mejorando y subiendo Fics a ésta página (: y que mejor que subir algo sobre mi serie predilecta: TWD. He escrito sobre una de mis parejas locas (para variar) y totalmente fuera de canon. Es duro, pero me cuesta un mundo escribir algo romanticón con este fandom, pero prometo esforzarme y en lo que va de este mes, dejar algo medianamente decente. En fin, el titulo de este fic fue el primero que se me pasó por la mente, nada de otro mundo ni quise calentarme la cabeza porque estoy mueerta de sueño T.T Sólo quiero dormir para el festejo que se me viene encima esta semana :D Bien, me dejó de verborreas, sólo desearé unas felices fiestas patrias a todos mis compatriotas chilenos :)_

_Con cariños. **Cassie**._

Disclaimer: Ni el Comic ni la Serie de Televisión me pertenecen. Este relato es _sin fines de lucro._

* * *

**Un tigre, una fotografía y un chocolate**

_Capitulo Único_

Un largo bostezo se le escapó de los labios atrayendo la momentánea atención del conductor quien, casi con pereza, la observó de reojo unos segundos para luego volver a concentrarse en el camino. Amy estiró sus brazos y abrió los ojos llevándolos directamente al hombre a su lado, quizás por un acto de reflejo, quizás porque aún le costaba asimilar que se había ido con él, o tal vez sólo para no confundirse e imaginarle como Andrea, aunque aquello sea físicamente imposible, sin embargo, Amy sabía que la soledad y el dolor hacen mella en la mente de las personas, y el recuerdo de la violenta muerte de su hermana era algo que la muchacha jamás podría dejar de evocar en su mente.

Pese a su incómoda posición sobre el asiento de copiloto, y el ligero entumecimiento en el cuello, Amy se sentía satisfecha con las reparadoras horas que él le había posibilitado. El trato era simple y conciso: Daryl conducía, Amy se mantenía en silencio. Y como ella de todas formas no tenía ganas de hablar –y sospechaba fervientemente que él tampoco-, respetó el silencio ya establecido y ladeó su cabeza hacia la ventana para sólo dedicarse a observar. Su vista, por minutos que parecieron fugaces, se perdió entre la variedad de arboles y vegetación que rodeaba la calzada. Podía recordar la última vez que se había detenido a observar algo con tanta curiosidad, pero le sabía lejano. En el campamento a las afueras de Atlanta, cuando estaba rodeada de bosques y donde te desocupabas con rapidez de las labores cotidianas y algo machistas del día a día, quedaba mucho tiempo para reflexionar, pasar tiempo con las personas queridas y apreciar la basta vegetación que en un momento pareció segura y esperanzadora. Sin embargo, ahora la naturaleza le parecía absurda, trivial, insignificante y, más que nada, sospechosa, pero Amy sabía que debajo de toda esa paranoia y el sentimiento de ser observada, no tenía sentido alguno cuando, para empezar, no tenía que perder. Esa era su verdad; Amy no tenía nada ni nadie, y ahora que lo pensaba con detalle, su decisión de separarse del campamento nunca fue tan descabellada cuando todo de por si no tenía lógica ni entendimiento alguno.

Amy frunció ligeramente el ceño. El hedor acre y nauseabundo de la sangre permanecía adherido a sus fosas nasales, tan vívido que lo sentía sobre la piel de sus manos, teñido en su cabello mientras su mirada reproducía el indolente flujo que el cuello mordido de Andrea no dejaba de emanar. Amy sintió que su rostro se hundía, que los recuerdos la envejecían y que los labios se le resecaban. Involuntariamente deslizó las uñas de su mano derecha sobre el antebrazo contrario, ahí donde Andrea había situado su mano helada y humedecida por su propia sangre al tiempo que le mascullaba palabras que no se entendían y que Amy, tan obnubilada por la situación, no se dio el trabajo de interpretar. Sólo recordaba sentirse más pequeña y perdida que nunca y quedarse al lado de su hermana en todo momento, mientras veía impotente como la vida de ella se extinguía a cada suspiro. Esa vez el cúmulo de sus propias sensaciones había sido tan absorbente que sus lágrimas se habían convertido en sollozos secos y monótonos, en ecos casi afónicos transformados en un retorcido canto maternal junto a las desesperadas y falsas promesas disfrazadas de despedidas que habían buscado reconfortar una migaja del dolor que Andrea había experimentado.

Imágenes escalofriantes como ficticias.

Apretó sus parpados contra si en un infructuoso intento de detener esa efigie que pretendía tragarla. El torrente de su respiración volvió a la normalidad y, aun con cierta dificultad, logró ahogar el vasto nudo que tenía en la garganta. Amy comprendió que había vuelto al tiempo real, que había abandonado el Campamento sin mirar atrás, que había encontrado en el hosco Daryl Dixon un compañero y que, de una manera u otra, terminó largándose con él.

La vida y sus actos realmente eran inesperados e impredecibles.

Suspiró y su mirada regresó hacia el frente. Un interminable camino de asfalto se abría ante el automóvil. Daryl la observó, o más bien dirigió su vista hacia el brazo que Amy rascaba con insistencia sin siquiera parecer advertirlo, además, no era la primera vez que presenciaba esa manía –porque su piel seguía impoluta y carente de rasguños- y ciertamente no le causaba importancia, no obstante, Daryl pensaba en la probable irritación que conseguiría sobre su piel y en que pudiera obtener alguna herida que se infectara cuando no tenían un botiquín decente. Aun así, Daryl Dixon se mantuvo en su estoico y circunspecto silencio.

Los ojos claros de Amy se orientaron hacia el pequeño tigre de juguete a unos centímetros del volante y en el movimiento de su cabeza acorde a la vibración de la camioneta contra el pavimento rocoso. Arriba, abajo, como si estuviera contestándole afirmativamente alguna pregunta no entablada. ¿Encontrarían algún refugio? ¿Encontraría a algún humano vivo? ¿Andrea estaría bien?, pensó Amy a sabiendas que el tigre movería la cabeza de la misma manera. ¿Moriría mordida?, consultó con los ojos entrecerrados y con el semblante tan serio como abatido porque sabía que tarde o temprano así sucederían las cosas. Y, ahora, no le causaba la misma importancia y terror considerarlo o resignarse ante las probabilidades.

Sus tristes y conformistas pensamientos quedaron momentáneamente al olvido cuando se fijó en los objetos que estaban a un lado del juguete. Sin ánimos de moverse recorrió con su vista desde los papeles amarillentos hasta los clips inservibles y una que otra basurilla, hasta que algo capturó por completo la vaga mirada de la joven.

Allí, debajo de un sobre rasgado y rugoso, se encontraba una pequeña fotografía del porte preciso para una billetera. Amy se encontró con dos niñas que no superarían los siete años. Gemelas o mellizas, permanecerían en una exorbitante alegría infantil que traspasaba el papel. Sin duda era unas pequeñas fotogénicas y preciosas. Amy sonrió levemente al notar la falta de dientes en sus risueñas y joviales sonrisas, pero pronto el gesto se difuminó de su rostro pálido. La joven abandonó su brazo para coger entre sus dedos el minúsculo papel. Pronto una oleada de nostalgia la invadió. Una por esas expresiones, por esa inocencia emanada, por una burbuja de felicidad de la cual ella, alguna distante vez, también fue parte.

Murmuró una maldición. Amy no debía pensar en el pasado, no era productivo, no sacaba nada de ello, una parte de su antigua vida se lo impedía, mientras que la otra constantemente cuestionaba sobre si seguir adelante y buscar una mejor vida o mandar todo a la mierda y terminar con eso de una vez por todas.

Por ahora, y pese a ignorarlo, su motivación, finalidad y existencia permanecían neutras, silenciadas y ocultas en algún recóndito lugar de su cerebro donde su conflicto de subsistencia quedaba fuera. Deslizó su dedo índice sobre los rostros sonrojados de las niñas pensando en el doloroso parecido que tenían con ella y su propia hermana. Realmente era como si viera a Andrea años atrás; tan parecidas, tan cándidas.

El carraspeo de Daryl rompió su ensimismado instante. Parpadeó confusa por haber olvidado la presencia del hombre y por el objeto que obstaculizaba su mirar. Aún sorprendida aceptó lo que él le estaba ofreciendo y le observó sin ocultar su desconcierto ante tal espontánea acción.

— ¿Chocolate?

—Que gran descubrimiento —farfulló con sarcasmo sin dejar de ver al frente.

Amy alzó las cejas y bajo su mirada hacia su regazo donde descansaba la barra rectangular de cacao que acababa de recibir. De todas las cosas que se le pasaban por la mente, la que menos esperaba, sin dudas, era que un sujeto como Daryl Dixon le regalara unos chocolates. Eso y dejar que fuera su acompañante o permitirle viajar en su camioneta. Amy, la profesora de Educación Física que un día fue, jamás habría pensado en terminar juntándose con un huraño mecánico de autos. Un hombre que resguardaba una tosca amabilidad bajo el carácter reservado y rudo que emanaba, uno que le había visto ayudar de tantas formas a las personas y a ella misma, uno que se había dado cuenta de su estado y, de una manera algo taciturna, había tratado de hacer algo al respecto. Y podía ser que su estado le daba lastima o que la consideraba una mujer molesta, pero esa parte que adormilada seguía viva dentro de su ser prefería pensar que él se preocupaba con sinceridad de ella.

Era increíble lo que un mero gesto provocaba.

—Aún le quedan algunos meses para seguir siendo comestible —dijo con su inusual tono de voz ronco. —, además… dicen que sirve para animar un poco —gargajeo con algo de fastidio, parecía incómodo haciendo un papel que no pegaba con su actitud siendo que siempre se limitaba a decir lo justo y necesario.

La fotografía que había tenido entre sus dedos y que tanto trajo consigo quedó en el olvido a medida que el chocolate se disolvía dentro su mandíbula, entretanto Amy sonrió levemente pensando que de verdad la vida y sus actos eran inesperados e impredecibles, o al menos, el tigre frente a ella parecía corroborarlo.


End file.
